


Silent Sympathy

by rawrsadoodle



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia!Seventeen, Poly!Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrsadoodle/pseuds/rawrsadoodle
Summary: The corrupted mayor's daughter crossing paths with 13 men from South Korea's biggest mafia was definitely a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silent Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3! I previously posted elsewhere, but I've always enjoyed reading off AO3, so I'm here to give it a try. I'm not an amazing writer, but I hope you guys will enjoy nonetheless!

Seungcheol stretches, letting out a sigh before plopping down onto the couch of their shared living space. “Any news from Hansol on the mole?”

“Nope, he’s been gone all day.” Mingyu haphazardly replies him, hand holding the remote control to the television as he flips through the channels mindlessly.

“For the intelligence officer, he’s pretty useless.” Seungcheol snorts. 

“Give him a break, hyung. Not everyone gets to sit in the office all day long doing nothing.” Mingyu snickers, tossing the remote control onto the coffee table, settling for the news.

“Hey!” The leader frowns at the melee expert, “For your information, I’m really busy! Who else arranges everything for such a huge mafia?” He settles into the couch, arms crossed as he pouts. If anybody took one look at him, they would never guess he was the leader of Seoul’s largest mafia. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Mingyu mumbles sarcastically, the conversation dying down as the news continues to cover the kidnapping of the mayor’s daughter. It isn’t long before they hear a shuffle of footsteps.

“Damn, they still haven’t found the mayor’s daughter?” Seungkwan’s voice could be heard from behind the two on the couch, hands moving to rest on the back of the couch. 

“The mayor’s an asshole anyway.” Seungcheol mumbled, the three pairs of eyes locked onto the screen as an image of the mayor’s daughter was shown. Her long hair was a deep shade of red, almost maroon, a cheerful smile on her face.

“She’s quite pretty.” The three turned to the sound of the voice, spotting the mafia’s resident driver, Jeonghan making his way in, cup of americano in hand.

“Yeah.” Mingyu agreed, “She’s got a nice rack, too.” Mingyu snickered, gaze locked on the rather low dress the mayor’s daughter was wearing in the photo.

“Yah.” Seongcheol’s deep voice said before moving to literally kick Mingyu off the couch. Mingyu fell to the floor, hissing as he glared at Seungcheol. Before he could stand up, Jeonghan was already sitting in his spot.

“Hyung, I’m a man too! I have needs.” Mingyu huffed like a child, moving to lie on his side instead, sprawling out across the floor.

“Then grab one of the chicks from our club, it’s not like we don’t have a variety of options.” Seungcheol said, “There’s dudes too, if you’re into that.”

“Besides, it isn’t like all our gals don’t drape themselves over you everytime we do a check up at the club.” Seungkwan snickers.

“I can’t help that I’m the most attractive boss out of the 13 of us.” Mingyu grins, earning a kick in the back from Seungcheol again.

“Besides, I’m sick of fucking and running. I want love!” Mingyu cheers.

“You’re the melee head in Seoul’s biggest mafia. The only love you’re going to find is at the end of the barrel of a gun.” Jeonghan snickers, moving to lean against the armrest more comfortably. 

“I just… I just want them to find my fiancé…” Came from the speakers, the four boys in the room turning their attention back to the television. “Whoever is doing this, please, stop. Just return her back to me…” They watched the man sniffle sadly, fingers wiping the tears away from his eyes as the reporters flood him with questions, cameras flashing unnecessarily. 

“Chae Hyungwon.” Seungkwan reads off the screen. 

“Now I don’t know about you, but I think that Hyungwon fella is full of shit.” Jeonghan snorts.

“Why do you think that, hyung?” Mingyu asks from the floor. 

“He’s a businessman. All businessmen are full of shit.” Jeonghan seethes.

“So what? He’s just a businessman, hyung. You can’t stereotype all of them.” Mingyu protests.

“He’s not just any businessman, Mingyu. He’s THE businessman.” Seungcheol speaks up from beside Jeonghan. “He’s South Korea’s wealthiest businessman, with an approximate worth of $32.6 BILLION. It’s no wonder the mayor’s daughter was supposed to be wedded to him.”

“Damn, all of that at such a young age? What does he do?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow, glancing at the leader before his eyes land back on Hyungwon, the news was playing some b-roll clips of the young tycoon.

“Correction, what did his father do?” Seungcheol hums, “I heard the father owned some of the largest shares in some of the biggest companies in the world. But his father passed away and left everything to his only son in his will.” 

“Eh, it’s just some money, big deal. You can’t bring that with you into the grave.” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Mingyu, he’s also a casanova. Just look at him!” Seungkwan piped up, “He’s tall, good looking, charismatic, AND rich! All the girls swoon over him. There were chicks LINED up to get a taste of that, but he only had eyes for the mayor’s daughter.”

“I’m taller than him, better looking, AND more charismatic!” Mingyu protested, sitting up cross legged and turning to face the other three men.

“To be fair, you're also in a mafia.” Jeonghan shrugged.

Mingyu groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, “I can’t believe this dude gets more chicks than me!”

“Besides, you said money can’t be brought into the grave, but I don’t think girls can either, Mingyu-yah.” Jeonghan grins devilishly, pushing Mingyu’s buttons.

“Jeonghan hyung!” Mingyu hisses, moving to attack Jeonghan’s feet, the elder kicking him off as the two struggled. The room filled with playful shouts before a sweaty, out of breath Chan bursts into the room.

“Hyungs!” He pants, resting his hands on his knees and taking a moment, “H-Hansol hyung, he found them! T-The mole!” 

* * *

  
  


Seungcheol pulls the trench coat tighter around him as he stepped out of the car, the night air was definitely a lot colder than the day. Glancing around, he waited for Mingyu to step out of the car. “I’ll wait here!” Jeonghan calls from the driver’s seat. Seungcheol nodded, eyes straining before he noticed Junhui positioned in a separate car, sniper in hand and eyes locked onto the scope, ready to take out anyone that happened to stumble upon their little mishap.

Seungcheol made his way through the tall weeds, taking careful steps down the hill and below the bridge. It was late, so there wasn’t much activity, or traffic. The night air almost felt dead. Seungcheol sniffs, brushing his nose with his thumb before making his way over to where he spotted Hansol and Wonwoo. Mingyu tailed behind him, coming to a step when his leader did. Between Hansol and Wonwoo, was a tied up man on his knees, sack over his head.

“Boss.” Wonwoo and Hansol greeted

“Hey.” Seungcheol grinned at his two trusty mafia members, “So, who is this piece of shit?”

Hansol grabbed the sack off the man’s head, ripping it off and tossing it aside to reveal a very panicked man underneath. 

“Ah, Min.“ Seungcheol tsked, clicking his tongue as he tilted his head, resting his hands on his hips. 

“Boss, I-I didn’t do it, I swear!” The man, Min frantically denied, struggling to pull himself free. But it was no use. His wrists were bound, and the two men had a strong grip on his arms. 

Seungcheol laughed, a bone chilling laugh as he crouched down to face Min, eyes glistening with fascination as he tilted his head. “The only person who knew about the trade was you. So tell me, Min, how did the Black Lotus get there before we did?” 

“I-I don’t know boss, but I would never b-betray the Blood D-Diamonds!” Min shook his head, ready to beg for his life.

“You know…” Seungcheol hummed, opening his hand, palm outreached towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo pulls out a hand gun from his holster, placing it in the leader’s hand.

Seungcheol smiled, almost sickeningly sweet, “We have you on tape meeting up with one of their boys.” 

Seungcheol watched as Min’s eyes widened, “W-Wait no! Boss, p-please!” 

Seungcheol stood up, placing the barrel of the gun against Min’s forehead, “You don’t get to call me boss.” He chuckles before pulling the trigger.

The loud bang of the shot echoes through the area, bouncing off the concrete walls of the bridge. Mingyu winced, frowning, “You really couldn’t use a silencer?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, handing the gun back to Wonwoo, “Ask our firearms expert here. He handed me the gun.” 

Wonwoo holsters the gun, “It still gets the job done either way.” 

“Yo.” Hansol frowned, struggling to hold up the limp body, “A little help here?”

“Just toss him under the bridge over there.” Seungcheol nodded his head towards the bridge.

“Got it, boss.” Hansol says, picking up the body alongside Wonwoo as they made their way over to the bridge. 

“And make sure to wash the blood off of you! Jeonghan hates when we get guts on his seats.” Mingyu hollers. 

Not too long later, the two return, lightly jogging. It takes Seungcheol one look at Hansol’s face before sighing, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a um.. another body under the bridge, and it’s not our doing.” Hansol mumbles, pointing towards the bridge.

“So?” Seungcheol deadpans, “He’s probably there from another mafia’s doing. It’s none of our business.”

“That’s the thing.” Wonwoo mumbles, “SHE’S not dead.” 

“Hyung, I think that means she might be a witness to our execution earlier.” Mingyu says.

“I KNOW what it means, Mingyu!” Seungcheol hisses, annoyed by how his night was going. He curses before pushing past Hansol and Wonwoo, making his way over to where they had pointed earlier. There he spots exactly what they said, a body curled up on the floor. Her wrists were tied in front of her, black blindfold tied over her eyes. 

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol speaks all but one word, the latter knowing exactly what he wanted. Lifting the flashlight in hand, Mingyu turns it on, shining it to the body. 

“Vernon, Wonwoo.” Seungcheol speaks, using Hansol’s codename.

The two pick up the body, each holding one arm. The body whimpers, struggling. She sported long maroon colored hair, a purple halter top paired alongside a white tennis skirt. But it didn’t matter how pretty her clothes were, as she was dripping in blood. Her clothes were covered in stab holes, blood staining them. In fact, it was a surprise she was even alive to begin with, considering the sheer amount of blood on her clothes.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, glancing over the body, “Finish her, we can’t have any witnesses.”

“You got it.” Wonwoo hums.

“Wait!” Hansol frowns, eyes locked onto the girl’s hands. He squints, brain wracking his head for where he had seen that ring before his eyes widened. 

“Hyung, that ring…” Hansol mumbles.

Mingyu adjusts the flashlight to shine onto the ring, eyebrow raising alongside Seungcheol’s.

“What about it?” Seungcheol asks.

“It was given by that stuck up tycoon, Chae Hyungwon...there’s only one in the world.” Hansol continues.

“Okay, so we’ve got one of the asshole’s girls, so what? She’s still a witness. So, kill her. I d-” 

“To his fiancé…” Hansol finishes, cutting off Seungcheol’s words. “I recognize it because there’s only one in the world. He had it specially made for their engagement, it’s made from black diamond.” 

The other three pairs of eyes widen at the information, their eyes locked onto the flower shaped diamond ring resting on her ring finger. Seungcheol swallowed the lump in his throat, hands reaching up to pull the black blindfold off the stranger. His breath hitches in his throat, the four pairs of eyes all collectively widening. 

“H-Hyung...i-it’s her, from the news….the mayor’s daughter” Mingyu stutters, images of the television earlier flashing through his mind.

Seungcheol drops the blindfold, taking a step back in surprise.The girl was barely conscious, drifting in and out of it as they held her up. But he was the leader, and he had a job to do. “Keep her.” he commands.

“We can blackmail her father, that’ll get us a hefty sum of cash.” Seungcheol says, “But she’s useless to us if she dies, so we gotta get her to Joshua.” He continues. “Mingyu, take her.” 

“Got it, hyung.” Mingyu steps forward, picking up the wounded girl into his arms.

“Let’s go.” Seungcheol turns around on his heels, making their trek up the small hill to the car where Jeonghan was waiting. Wonwoo and Hansol head off towards Junhui’s car.

“Jeonghan is gonna kill us for getting blood on his seats again, even if it’s not our blood.” Mingyu frowns, clambering into the car alongside Seungcheol.

Seungcheol glances at the girl, swallowing before looking at Jeonghan, “Drive.” He commands. On the drive back, Seungcheol wondered if he saved her because she was worth a lot of money, or was it the way her eyelashes fluttered when he removed the blindfold, flashlight shining against her beautiful features. But, that was a thought he would take with him to the grave.

  
  



End file.
